Pups save a Shark
A shark gets beached on Caribbean Beach's bay which causes panic throughout the town. It's up to the WOOF Patrol to save the shark and stop the town from panicking! *Amy *Battle *Snowflake *Fine *Browser *Wind *Hurricane *Torpedo *Flinch *Dune *More will be added soon! It was just like any other normal day at Caribbean Beach’s wharfs. Boats were getting prepared to be launched just as new ones where coming in. “28, 29, 30! Ready or not, here I come!” Dune burst out as she opened her eyes to take in her sorroundings. The only things she could see as of right now where just sea gulls and pelicans. “Shhh,” a voice said quietly from some rocks nearby. “Aha! Found you!” Dune cried as she wandered towards the rocks Hurricane and Browser were hiding under. “Okay, I admit, we didn’t have the best spot,” Hurricane said with a laugh. “Yeah,” Browser chuckled. “Do you know where the others went?” Dune asked. “No,” Browser admitted, “and neither does Hurricane.” “In that case, we’ll have to find them through smell, sight and hearing,” Dune concluded as she scanned the area. "Wait! I think I saw someone flash past that way!" Browser suddenly cried, pointing towards the sea. Dune wandered towards the bay, the only sounds she could here was from the seagulls that rested themselves on the rocks and gentle waves crashing on the shore. She carefully waited beside the shore, feeling the sand pour into her fur. After a couple seconds, she caught a glimpse of a small dog's head surfacing before diving back down. "Torpedo!" Dune cried, racing into the sea. She closed her eyes as salt water began to blind her as she swiftly propelled herself towards the Malinous dog. "Found you!" the desert pup exclaimed as she caught hold of Torpedo's tail and yanked him towards the surface. "Okay, you got me there," Torpedo said with a smile. Dune nodded before a burst of realisation hit her. They were too far out from shore! "You got this?" Dune asked anxiously. "Of course!" Torpedo shouted, "There's a fishing boat over there! We can jump aboard it! Hold on!" Within a couple seconds, Torpedo had already gripped one of Dune's front paws and was swimming towards the boat. Dune looked onwards, her eyes stinging with the saltwater flooding into them and her mouth filled with the liquid. "And we're going up on the boat!" Torpedo cried as they surfaced. Within a couple seconds, they were back underwater before suddenly; Dune felt her fur brush on the wind as they landed on a small boat with the stench of fish everywhere. "Torpedo! It's great to see you!" an elderly fishermen cried as they landed. "Great to see you too!" Torpedo exclaimed, "How's Mum and Dad?" "Oh, they're fine," the old man chuckled as he drove the small boat towards a wharf near were Browser and Hurricane were sitting. “We can jump off the boat here,” Torpedo advised as the boat stopped at the wharf. “Yeah, don’t worry Dune, it’s safe,” the fishermen said, “and also Torpedo, can you please tie the rope?” “Of course!” Torpedo answered, grabbing the rope before jumping directly off the boat onto the wooden wharf. “Ughhh,” Dune gave a look of unease. She wasn’t used to this and it seemed to frighten her. “It’s fine!” Torpedo called. The Retriever gave a glance at the ocean below. Torpedo gave an encouraging look as he tied the rope onto a small pole. Dune looked up before prepared to jump onto the wood. Cautiously, she reared her hind legs before leaping off of the small boat and directly onto the wharf. She managed to land gracefully as she felt her paws touch the wood. “You did it!” Torpedo called as Dune landed beside him. “Thanks for tying the rope!” The fisherman suddenly called, managing to stop the small boat’s engine thus making it begin to peacefully float on the ocean’s surface. “No problem!” Torpedo called. Suddenly, their pup tags lit up as Amy’s voice ran through the speakers, “WOOF Patrol! To the HQ!” “Looks like we gotta go! See ya later!” Torpedo cried, running towards the HQ alongside Dune. Scene Change: Torpedo’s Badge “Found you all!” Dune chuckled as she reached the elevator to the HQ’s top floor. The pups all laughed as the platform went up. From there, they changed into their uniforms before being taken upwards again towards the Command Room. “Good job on making it WOOF Patrol!” Amy called, pressing a button on her pup pad, “A shark has just been beached on the bay which is causing panic throughout the town!” she said, pressing a button on her pup pad, “Snowflake! I’ll need you in Wildlife pup gear to help keep the shark calm!” “No matter how wild, I’ll make sure I’ve smiled!” Snowflake chimed happily. “I’ll also need Torpedo!” Amy said, pressing another button on her pup pad, “I want you with your hovercraft to tie it to the shark and pull it back into the ocean!” “I’m your aqua defence pup!” Torpedo cried. “WOOF Patrol is a go!” Amy called as the platform towards their vehicles lowered. Swiftly, Torpedo and Snowflake ran down towards their vehicles as Amy jumped onto her bike and took off towards the beached shark. Scene Change: Snowflake’s Badge Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Stories Category:Story Category:WOOF Patrol Category:WOOF Patrol Complete Series Category:OpenWish's Fanon Category:OpenWish's Stories Category:WOOF Patrol Season 1